The Edge
by KuroKitsunechan123
Summary: After the many wars that went trough magnolia, a certain celestial wizard was robbed of all of her feelings and family. She is now headed towards her very last adventure.
I noticed a lot of angsty Nalu stories lately so I tried doing one myself… It's kinda short though…

Warning; character death.

Please tell me your toughts about it?

The wind howled and pulled at her clothes. Her once golden locks a mess atop of her head. Her once shining eyes now dull. She strides forward, an emotionless mask plastered on her face. Well, can you still call it a mask if one is truly void of any kind of feeling at all? After all, was there anything left to feel for? How many times was it now that she had lost her home? She couldn't remember. She had already lost the count. She felt the rough stone cutting in the already injured flesh of her bare feet. Blood leaked with every step she took. But she did not care, for she could not even feel the concept of pain. Not anymore. The skies had turned dark, the ocean was running wild. A requiem that seemingly called out to the forlorn woman. Yeah she was lost. After losing everything she cared for, one too many times. The few stars that still could be seen, called out to her, they told her to go home, to not to do what she was doing. But she no longer had a home. Even if she went back, there would be nobody there. First her mother left, and then she lost her home. She nearly had lost her new found family and then she lost her father. She then lost her most precious friend. Then HE left only to return to feed her hopes and then add to the already unbearable pain in her hearth. Even her spirits could no longer appear before her. For her soul had lost its shine. She had lost everything. Her magic, her hope, her friends, her love. And with each loss she felt herself only decaying even further. The light after which she was called started to fade away. Leaving her with nothing but a cold and void darkness inside of her. She couldn't laugh, she couldn't cry. Even if she wanted to. She was but a shell. Another step. The salt on the rocks she was stepping on stung like a dull throb. But it was not enough for her to actually feel. Oh how she used to wish that she had never been capable of love at all. How she had resented her goodwill and joy. How she cursed her naivety from her younger days. But even those dark feelings had all disappeared, without a trace. Another step. She could feel ice-cold droplets of water fall upon her frozen skin. She could hear the thunder of the waves crashing against the cliff she was standing on. Almost there. The higher she climbed, the more her memories started to flood. Only pictures though. In black and white, names and places, unfinished sketches, nothing that reminded her of the colour she once bathed in. Images of her once close friends, now already turned to earth. Images of her house. Filled with laughter and joy. Some of her family, she herself, her 2 children and their father. Flashes of the ash descending from the sky. Some flickers of fires that had raged. Images of pain and war, that had nestled themselves in her head a long time ago. Now nothing but a plain picture though. Some grindstones fell, her toes clasping the sharp edge that would cut her out of this grimy world. And for the first time as if in a long dreamless dream she could feel again. Excitement. The wind had picked up its pace and was cutting into her skin , where her old and torn dress could not cover her anymore. Her hair, now black, had lost its shine as soon as she fell and lost her magic, sweeping in her face. The rain, tears from above lamenting her decision. She turned around, facing the small piece of land she had called home. Now nothing but a pile of ash and rubble. She closed her eyes and she let herself go. She soared trough the sky with a small thin smile forming on her previously blank face. Three pink heads and a blue cat turning towards her in her mind.

"It's always more fun when we're together right?"

Her body crashed into the sea and slammed against the steep, rocky wall. She was finally ready for her last true adventure.


End file.
